Oscar Pigley
Oscar Pigley was just your average vegetable farmer from the boonies of Amoud'home. Calm, Collected and stoic would be traits used to describe the man. When his family is in danger, he will not hesitate to throw himself into the jaws of death to save them. though to be fair, family is a relative concept to him. Oscar Pigley is played by McLean/ Mac. Description Appearance Oscar is a middle aged human with a black hair and a chin beard. usually he wears a 10-gallon hat that is decorated with a Daisy flower and a sparrow feather. he wears Dwarvish splint mail and carries a greatsword named Fiore, a partizan spear and a longbow, as well as some kind of sheild. Personality Oscar can be described as calm and collected, as well as cautious. if he can help it then he'd rather plan a strategy for a fight rather than simply using brute force. Oscar tends to believe that actions speak louder than words so he tends to be defensive around new people. though that said, those who are close to him will probably say he's one of the most nice and honorable people this side of Amoud'home. Background Growing up, Oscar didn't have much family. he was born as an only child in the small farming village of Steerhead, with a father that was drafted to war when he was just 8 years old, and his mother passed of Illness. Not too long after that, after the war was done, a man came to the village. his name was Martin Tucker. In almost no time at all he became top protector of the village, defending the village from both Brigands and monsters. Soon enough, the new Sheriff Tucker looked to Oscar and revealed to him that Tucker knew Oscar's father. and had made a promise to take care of him if the worst should befall my father. Sheriff tucker then adopted Oscar at the age of 13, Tucker taught him Discipline, honor, and probably most importantly, how to fight. Tucker became like a father to Oscar. Oscar believes that if Tucker hadn't shown up when he did. Oscar probably wouldn't be the same man he is today. when he was 23 after working small jobs around the village and building a house, Oscar had reclaimed the farm house he grew up in and started a farm there, cultivating crops and the like. one day a few years later he went on a hunting trip to get rid of some wolves when he met an injured sparrow. Oscar attempted to help the sparrow, when it revealed to him to be in truth an elvish woman named Hatae. the two took a liking to each other with Oscar protecting the local forest and Hatae helping with Oscars crops. soon enough the pair became nigh insuperable, becoming a proper married couple by the time Oscar was 31. A few years later however Hatae disappeared. Oscar getting worried, decided it was time to leave home in search of her druid clan as that was his only lead.